La maldición del Gato Negro
by rox siniestra
Summary: Gato Negro le ha lanzado una maldición a Tsubasa, quien no cree en nada de eso, hasta que Ryo le explica, y él a sufriendo cada cosa, pero un incidente le mostrara la verdad...


**Yo: Dios sabrá como funciona mi mente, pero ni yo se como les traigo este fic**

**Ryuga: ¿A quien condenas?**

**Yo: a Tsubasa**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ enserio… usa a otros**

**Yo: JAMÁS… ya que eres el protagonista… dilo**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

Tsubasa se encontraba caminando tranquila mente por la calles de Metal City, y logro ver a un pequeño que se estaba por caer de un balcón, entonces fue a ayudarle, pero en el camino, hizo que un hombre, que traía puesta una túnica morada callera en la calle. El niño que estaba cayendo por el balcón logro ser atrapado por el joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares.

-Ten más cuidado- dijo Tsubasa, mientras bajaba al niño al piso, quien entro en su casa.

Tsubasa se da la vuelta y se asusta un poco al ver que el hombre que tenia puesta la túnica morada lo estaba mirando con mucha ira.

-Escúchame chico, acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida- dijo el hombre, mientras de adentro de su túnica sacaba un pequeño libro, y lo abre- _Por tú intromisión mi trabajo no realice, ahora el gato negro una pesadilla te dé_- leyó en voz alta, mientras de su mano salía una nube de humo negro, que poco a poco comenzó a rodear a Tsubasa.

El chico de cabellos plateados miraba el humo que lo rodeaba, y luego sintió que una garra lo había tocado, cuando ve su brazo, nota que tenía el contorno de la forma de un gato, y cuando el humo se disipa, solo nota que ese hombre ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Que extraño- exclamo Tsubasa, y luego ve que en el suelo había una nota doblada a la mitad, se agacha y la toma, pero cuando la abra lee que decía _"Disfruta la maldición del Gato Negro"_.

Tsubasa no le dio importación y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al edificio de la WBBA, donde se encontró con Ryo.

-Tsubasa ¿Por qué llegas tarde?- le pregunta Ryo, mientras mira una antigua batalla de Ginga y Ryuga.

-Paso algo camino aquí, rescate a un niño que caía del balcón, y luego un hombre con una túnica morada, al parecer me lanzo una "maldición" de un Gato negro, o algo así- le explico Tsubasa, para luego suspirar.

Ryo al oír esa explicación se queda mirando al chico, con algo se asombro y tristeza.

-¿La maldición del Gato Negro?- le pregunta Ryo, creyendo que eso fue lo que le intento decir Tsubasa.

-Si- fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de Tsubasa, mientras miraba fijamente a Ryo.

-Esto es grave, será mejor que lo encuentres- dijo Ryo, con algo más que preocupación, mientras se ponía de pie, y se acercaba a Tsubasa.

-¿Qué tiene? Es solo una tontería, las maldiciones no existen- dijo Tsubasa, con seriedad en su voz y en su mirar.

-Si que existen, o al menos si se cumplen las que realiza GN, o como ya lo conoces tú, Gato Negro- dijo Ryo, mientras miraba al chico con preocupación en su ser.

-Explíqueme- dijo Tsubasa, al notar que Ryo no estaba jugando con el tema de las maldiciones.

-Veras, GN es un ex-blader, dejo de serlo ya que destruyo su bey, para obtener su poder, luego de haber realizado eso, se convirtió en una especie de mago, que va dejando su maldición por donde sea que va, él es un peligro para cualquier persona, ya que sus maldiciones son diversas, hay algunas que duran poco tiempo, y otras que duran para siempre…- dijo Ryo, pero dejo de hablar al notar que Tsubasa tenia el contorno de la forma de un gato en su brazo.

Tsubasa noto por donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Ryo- Esto es un arañazo de un gato- dijo como una excusa, la cual el director de la WBBA no se creyó.

-Te marco con la muerte, sufrirás pequeños casos de mala suerte, luego unos problemas que parecerán accidentes, y por ultimo un terrible accidente que te matara- dijo Ryo, ahora con angustia y dolor, los cuales se notaban en su tono de voz.

-Sigo sin creerme eso de la maldición- dijo Tsubasa, mientras salía del edificio de la WBBA.

El poseedor de Eagle comenzó a caminar, y pasaba por un edificio en remodelación.

-¡Cuidado!- grito un hombre sobre una escalera.

Tsubasa al oírlo mira hacia arriba, y un balde de pintura blanca cae sobre él, cubriéndolo completamente de pintura, dejándole el balde, ahora vacío, como sombrero.

El hombre bajo de la escalera- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta, mientras veía a un Tsubasa blanco.

-Si…- le contestas Tsubasa, con un tono de enojo, el cual apenas se distinguía.

-Eso si que es mala suerte- dijo un pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes jade, quien estaba pasando por ahí.

-Hola Yu… no es mala suerte…- dijo Tsubasa, y luego recordó las palabras de Ryo.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunta Yu, quien no se encontraba muy convencido por la respuesta de su "hermano mayor".

-Si- dijo Tsubasa, para luego suspirar.

-Bueno… ¿quieres ir por un helado?- le pregunta Yu, con una tierna e inocente sonrisa.

-No, tengo que ir a casa y ducharme- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se alejaba, y dejaba al pequeño Yu solo.

Cuando Tsubasa llego a su casa, se fue a duchar, pero apenas entro en la ducha, se resbalo con un jabón que estaba en el suelo, y se golpeo toda la columna vertebral.

-La mala suerte no existe, solo son desafortunados accidentes, un momento… Ryo dijo que primero seria mala suerte, luego algo que parecerá un accidente, y luego…- pensó Tsubasa, y trago saliva- ¿Qué piensas Tsubasa? Las maldiciones NO existen- dijo, y luego se pone de pie.

Los minutos pasan y Tsubasa se encontraba saliendo de su casa, y algo toco su hombro, y cuando se da vuelta ve a un vagabundo disfrazado de payaso, con cara triste y un insoportable olor a alcohol.

-¿Me dejas violarte?- dijo el vagabundo, con su tono de borracho.

Tsubasa lo empujo y entro rápidamente en su casa, cerrándola con tres seguros diferentes, mientras gritaba "creo en las maldiciones". Luego de eso va a su habitación, toma el teléfono y llama a Ryo.

***-*-*Comunicación Telefónica*-*-***

-Hola Tsubasa- dijo Ryo, al atender el teléfono.

-Ryo, por favor, ven a mi casa, hay un vagabundo disfrazado de payaso que quiere violarme, ya no soporto más, creo en esa maldición, y tengo miedo de morir- dijo Tsubasa con mucha desesperación, y lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos.

-Esta bien, voy para haya, pero no salgas de la casa…- dijo Ryo, mientras una interferencia llegaba a la comunicación.

-Ryo ¿sigues ahí?- pregunto Tsubasa, pero no obtenía respuesta.

_-Te vas a morir, mis maldiciones siempre se cumplen-_ dijo la voz de aquel hombre que maldijo a Tsubasa.

-Tú… quítame esta maldición- dijo Tsubasa, al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre a través del teléfono.

_-¿Por qué habría de quitarte esta dulce maldición?- _le pregunta el hombre, con un tono de voz muy curioso.

-Hare lo que sea, solo quítame esta horrible maldición- dijo Tsubasa, ahora desesperado.

_-Por ahora te hare sufrir un poco más… llega al final del día con vida y te quitare la maldición…- _dijo aquel hombre, y luego la llamada se corto.

***-*-*Fin de la Comunicación Telefónica*-*-***

Tsubasa, por miedo, arrojo el teléfono lejos de él, y se coloco en posición fetal en un rincón, hasta que escucho un ruido de un disparo, y se levanto para ver quien era.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- se escucho el grito de una señora.

Tsubasa se asoma por una ventana y ve al vagabundo alejándose, mientras arrastraba su pierna, la cual estaba sangrando, y a Ryo inconsciente en la vereda. Él no duda y sale lo más rápido posible de la casa, para arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo de Ryo.

-Ryo… todo esto… es mi culpa…- dijo Tsubasa, entre lagrimas y sollozos.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Ryo se convirtió en polvo, el cual se fue con una leve brisa en el aire, y todo alrededor de Tsubasa se convirtió en un fondo de color morado.

-¿Qué te pareció la pesadilla?- dijo un pequeño gato de color negro, quien se sienta frente a Tsubasa.

-¿Pesa…dilla…?- pregunta Tsubasa, y alza su mirada la cual aun estaba llena de lagrimas.

-Tú interferiste en mi trabajo, y te di una maldición de la pesadilla- dijo el gatito, y luego a Tsubasa lo rodea una humo negro, y su brazo ya no tenia la marca causada por una garra.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunta Tsubasa, y cuando el humo negro se disipa, ve a aquel hombre de la túnica morada.

-Veras, todo lo que acaba de pasar solo fue producto de tu imaginación, y de la influencia de mis poderes… no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino- dijo el hombre, y luego se desvanece entre la gente.

-Eso fue extraño…- dijo Tsubasa, y luego recuerda algo que lo hace ir corriendo hacia la WBBA, y al llegar se encuentra todos sus amigos.

-Tsubasa ¿Dónde has estado?- le pregunta Yu, al ver que el chico de cabellos plateados venia agitado.

-Créanme, no quieren saberlo- dijo Tsubasa, y luego fija la mirada en Ryo y sonríe aliviado.

_FIN_

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: …**

**Kyoya: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?**

**Yo: no lo se**

**Ryuga: no esta nada mal**

**Yo: o-o me alagaste… es el fin del mundo**

**Ryuga: ¬¬**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
